


Dress to Impress

by Remember_to_write



Series: Thick Thighs Save Lives (And Soft Bellies Help, Too) [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: The new Mrs. Wayne has to go clothes shopping for the upcoming gala, which can be less than fun for women with fuller figures. However, Bruce isn't going to let the experience be fruitless.





	Dress to Impress

Y/N had almost forgotten the struggle of shopping for clothes. When she was younger, none of her friends were her size, so they didn’t shop in the same section, sometimes not even the same stores. Over the years, Y/N had learned some tricks. What kind of clothes looked best on her, what she felt the most beautiful in. It had taken a while, but she had reached a point where clothes shopping wasn’t nearly as painful as it had once been. 

At least, until today. Despite having married Bruce Wayne, she had yet to attend a Wayne Gala. that would soon change, as the annual charity ball was coming up and, as the new Mrs. Wayne, she would be required to make an appearance, which would require her to find a dress that fit the occasion. Which is what led her to the position she was in now, standing in front of an exclusive and probably very expensive boutique.

“It is a good thing I love that man or else the very thought of this would have made me refuse him.” Y/N muttered under her breath as she walked into the store. Bruce was supposed to meet up with her later, but for now she was very much on her own. 

One of the sales associates turned when she heard Y/N enter the shop. Y/N would have laughed at the way the woman’s eyes traveled from her head to her toes and then back up again. She could see the moment the woman began to write her off as not worth the time. Nevertheless, Y/N smiled and nodded in her direction before trying to locate where the plus sized section might be. If it was anything like other stores, it was probably two racks in the very back, Y/N thought grimly, so that is where she started. 

Less than five minutes into her search, a voice beside her startled her.

“Can I help you?” The voice said in a tone that decidedly more fake than it was polite. 

Y/N jumped slightly before turning to find the sales associate from earlier.

“Oh, I was just trying to find something in my size.” Y/N said, trying to be friendly.

“That will probably be a bit difficult.” The sales associate said in a blunt tone. 

“I don’t give up easily.” Y/N said, continuing to look at the dresses. 

“Would you like me to direct you to the section that will probably have what you need?” The other woman said.

“That would be wonderful.” Y/N answered as she turned to follow the woman. The woman led her past racks of brightly colored stylish dresses and even the more subdued, but classic styles to a section filled with what looked like the type of clothing little old ladies would wear to church. 

Y/N pushed down the hurt feeling in her chest as she turned to the sales associate. “I think I can take it from here. Thank you for the help.” 

The woman nodded, seemingly oblivious to the pain she had caused, and walked away. Y/N looked through the few clothing racks, hoping that just maybe a princess dress that was just her size was hidden, but all she found were shapeless dresses in a variety of colors. 

She had almost given up hope when a second voice startled her. 

“Found anything you like?” She jumped and turned to find her husband there. “Did I startle you?”

“Yes, you startled me and no, I haven’t found anything.” Y/N said as she gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek. 

His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked around. “Why are you over here?”

“This is where the sales associate thought I would be able to find something.” Y/N said dryly as she watched Bruce scrutinize the dresses in front of them. 

“All I see is a whole lot of no.” Bruce said. “Let’s see if I can’t convince her to help us.” Y/N tried to pull him back, but he was already gone. He walked up to the first employee he saw. “Excuse me, my wife and I could use some guidance in locating her a dress.” 

The employee turned, mouth open to respond, when recognition hit. Her countenance immediately changed to pleasant and polite. “Why of course, Mr. Wayne! It would be an honor!” 

Within an hour, Y/N found herself in a dressing room with a variety of dresses. Some of them she knew right off the bat she would hate, but there were definitely some contenders. A black one in particular caught her eye. It was exactly the type of silhouette she had dreamed of wearing when she thought of going to the gala. She tried on the other dresses first, saving her favorite for last. 

It was obvious that the associate had just pulled whatever was in her size, because some of the dresses looked awful on her. She didn’t even bother leaving the room to show Bruce some of the options. There was one red dress in particular that was especially horrendous. It was a lovely dress, really and truly. It was a beautiful color and it had just the right amount of sparkle to it, but the shape emphasized all of the areas that made her feel unattractive. She smoothed a hand over her stomach and hips, twisting and hoping any angle made it better, but ultimately having to admit the dress was a dud. At least it wasn’t my favorite one, she thought as she finally reached for the black one.

She slipped it on and fastened it, looking into the mirror in the room before stepping out to show her husband. He was in the middle of a conversation with the associate when he saw her. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight. He always thought she was gorgeous no matter what she wore, but in this dress? She was breathtaking. 

“What do you think?” She asked as she scrutinized herself in front of another mirror. 

“You look stunning.” He said. “Alluring, Ravishing, absolutely beautiful.” 

“That good, eh?” She joked as her eyes met his.

“Even better.” He said, stepping forward to take her hand. “The only time you have looked more exquisite was the day we met.”

Y/N laughed and rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were flushed. Even after how long they had dated and even now that they were married, Bruce’s compliments still caught her off guard in the best way possible. 

“I take it you will be buying it?” The sales associate said, breaking through the small moment. 

“Absolutely.” Bruce said at the same time Y/N said “Yes.”


End file.
